A New Year's Welcome
by Callmemaddy
Summary: 2007 is just around the corner and the guys are hosting a party. Just in time, because a certain Dana Cruz is headed home from France. DL [ONE SHOT]


**A New Year's Welcome**

_One Shot by CallmeMaddy_

Disclaimer: If it was up to me, Logan would be the star.

_Summary: _2007 is just around the corner and the guys are hosting a party. Just in time, because a certain Dana Cruz is headed home from France. DL ONE SHOT

A/N: Happy New Year!!!  
**A New Year's Welcome—By CallmeMaddy—A ONESHOT**

Chase sat in his room with his girlfriend, Zoey Brooks, playing Guitar Hero. Zoey giggles at him, as he is so bad at it.

"What you think that's funny?" He asked. She nods. He grabs her and kisses her.

At that very moment, Logan Reese enters the room. He throws a pillow at Chase saying, "Enough with the PDA, get a room!"

Annoyed, Chase replies with, "This is my room, you moron."  
"Well, it's also mine and I prefer not seeing you to make out…on MY BED!"

"He has a point…" Zoey admits.

"Chase, we're throwing a rockin' party in the lounge in a mere number of hours and you need to help set up," Logan demands.

Chase rolls his eyes and Zoey follows, claiming to "help out." In reality, she'll just distract him.

When the two are gone, Logan sits on his bed, relaxing. He had been planning the biggest party of the year for months now, and it was time to take a break. He grabs his IPod and listens to some of his favorite songs. He gets into it and starts dancing. He then decides it's time to shower up before the party. Grabbing his shampoo and towel, he heads on down to the shower.

--

Meanwhile, down in the quad, a taxi pulls up and a girl with brown curls jumps out. "Finally," she mumbles to herself, "After a fifteen hour flight and some bad Chinese food, I made it home." She pulls her rolling suitcase out of the trunk and gives the taxi driver a nice trip, "It's so good to be out of France."

Although, she'll be rooming with Zoey and Nicole (and Lola!) again, she finds it best to make a quick pit stop at another dorm, a dorm belonging to Mr. Logan Reese.

--

Logan quickly dries himself off and heads back to his dorm, humming a happy tune. He unlocks the door, only to find Dana!  
"Only crap!" Logan says, frightened, "You almost made me drop my towel!"

Dana smiles, "Did you miss me?"  
"What in heaven's earth are you doing here?" Logan asks.  
"I transferred back to PCA, is that a problem?" Dana asks.

"No. But do you mind standing outside? I think this conversation would be a lot less awkward if I was dressed…"  
Dana steps outside and, when fully clothed, Logan invites her back in.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"  
"Why didn't you email me when I was gone?"

Logan paused, "Because it was too painful to accept you were gone."

Michael walks in, "Logan, Chase needs you about a balloon disaster for the party tonight," He, then notices Dana, "Oh my, has Dana Cruz returned?"  
"A party? Tonight? For New Year's?" Dana asks.

"Yeah," Michael answers, "Boys' lounge. Now, tell me, what are doing here?"  
Dana doesn't respond, but rather picks up her suitcase and leaves, "See you boys tonight."

--

After non-stop screaming from Nicole, meeting Lola, listening to Zoey blabber about Chase, and Quinn asking for nose hair samples, Dana was counting down the minutes until the party. She got dressed, wearing a red tank top and a black skirt topped with red heels. Nicole was in some pink dress that was way too low cut, while Zoey was in a pretty, but modest, purple gown. Lola was wearing one of her usual funky outfits. And Quinn…well…let's just say…it was normal…shockingly.

After Nicole checked her hair a billion times, the five girls head off to the lounge.

--

The party was…amazing. Logan had hired a band and everything. There was so much food and drinks that you could live on it for months. Yet, Logan wasn't having fun. A slow song came on and Zoey and Chase were dancing. Logan rolls his eyes. Logan spent all this time preparing the party, yet he wasn't having fun. He deciding to bail and he headed back up to his room.

Well, Dana wasn't going to stand for this. She came back all the way from France. She followed him up to his dorm.

"Hey," Dana said.  
Logan smiled, "Having fun?"

"Not really," Dana admitted, "Your party was nice and all, but not really my cup of tea."

"Why'd you leave?" Logan asked.  
Dana didn't answer.

"I missed you," Logan confessed, "A lot."

"I know."

"You do? How?" Logan asked.

"It's amazing how much Nicole blabs…even over email," Dana revealed, "In fact, that's why I came back."  
"You know," Logan says, looking at the clock, "It's tradition for people to kiss at midnight on the New Year's." Logan looked at the clock, "10…9…8…"

Dana joined him, "7…6…5…4…3…2…1." She kissed him. A long passionate kiss.

"Happy new year," She whispered in his ear.

A/N: And a Happy New Year to all of you Zoey fans. Now, make my New Year by reviewing.


End file.
